Countdown
by RebelliousSoul0610
Summary: This story is originally written by missmarano. I only changed a little to go along with the show. She let me do this so it's not plagiarism. What if we all had watches that counted down until we met our soul mates? Jemma! Multi-Shot! Review!
1. Chapter 1: Emma's Soulmate

**This story is a Every Witch Way version. The original along with the title is written by missmarano I only changed some parts to go along with the show. She gave me permission to do this so its not plagiarism. Emma only knows Jax and Andi. Andi is her best friend and Jax is her best guy friend. Main Couple Jemma! Multi-Shot!**

* * *

><p>She woke up with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Today was the day. The day she would supposedly meet her soul mate. She rolled out of bed and glancedat her wrist. 0 days 6 hours 34 minutes 32 seconds. Her father burst into her room. "Oh Emma this is such a special day!" Her father skipped about the room as if he were a little kid. "Dad, you're more excited about this than I am." Her father grabbed her arms and looked at her daughter, "I know, I know. I'm just thrilled that after today you don't have to worry about any of this nonsense." Emma smiled and politely shooed her dad out of her room so she could get ready. She picked out a typical Emma outfit, she chose a purple top and a jean jacket along with a pair of purple flats. She put on just a touch of makeup and curled the tips of her hair.<p>

"Oh Emma, you look beautiful!" Emma smiled and thanked her dad as she walked out of the door and to her job at The Beach Side 7. She stepped behind the counter, immediately starting to get ready for work. Soon enough her best friend Andi walked in and asked "So, are you nervous?" Andi asked, clearly referring to the time ticking down on the brunette's wrist. "A little, it's kinda weird to think it is going to be someone I haven't met before. It could be someone I have seen or know but that's not likely to happen. I'm just glad the time should be up during my shift, but I'm worried that if the person is human should I say my secret or not?" Andi shrugged and left to the beach. It was finally her lunch break and Emma glanced down at the numbers on her wrist. She twirled the bracelet around her arm. She decided to eat pizza here at The Beach Side 7 because she really didn't want to interact with anybody because that left fewer people for possibilities of her soul mate. She still had 3 hours 21 minutes and 5 seconds but she was nervous. She grabbed her usual and sat at her little table on the edge of the outside of The Beach Side 7. Every time someone walked by it she would glance at their wrist to see how much time. Anyone who already had found their soul mate had begun going into negative numbers, which showed how much time had passed since they met their soul mate, and occasionally there was someone whose number had always been at 0 which meant they either had no soul mate. If your soul mate died then the timer would go completely blank. Emma always felt sad for those people, she couldn't imagine watching her timer go completely blank, or to always have the daunting evidence that you didn't have a soul mate. Of course, those with no soul mate were extremely rare, Emma had never known one person like that. Soon enough her lunch break was over and she had to get back to work.

She payed careful to attention to every customer that walked in no matter how many times it interrupted her work. After clearing out most of the customers Emma was beginning to anticipate the time when her timer would reach 0. She would no longer have to worry about waking up to a blank timer, and she wouldn't have to wonder about who it was anymore. Once she met her soul mate everything would fall into place. She began organizing a display when she glanced down at her watch 2 hours 0 minutes and 53 seconds. _Only a couple more hours _she thought. Andi came over to where Emma was. "It's so weird to think that while your 18 and you're about to meet your soul mate while I'm not gonna meet mine until I'm 24!" Andi said, glancing at her wrist which read 2243 days 23 minutes 8 seconds. Emma didn't know whether Andi was looking for sympathy or for a mutual feeling of frustration so she just shrugged and walked down to the beach. She was nervous, happy, excited, and every other emotion someone could possibly have. Soon enough Andi came down, "Hate to interrupt your thoughts, but there are some customers up there." Emma laughed as she followed Andi back up to The Beach Side 7. She glanced at her wrist to see the time was now down to 42 minutes 7 seconds. She helped the few customers and soon it was completely empty except for Andi who is playing with Hex in one of the tables in the far corner of the room. Emma nervously spun the bracelet around her arm as it reach 2 minutes 5 seconds. "Andi!" Emma ran over to Andi, the panic was now starting to build up and Emma couldn't stand holding it in. "Andi what if it's an old guy. Or someone who doesn't…" Andi cut her off by groaning and told Emma that she'll be fine. Emma huffed in frustration and headed over to the exit. _Leave, or stay here. Leave, or stay here. _

It was down to 57 seconds. Her palms were sweaty and she had decided to stay in The Beach Side 7. She paced in front of the exit, starting to believe that they made her wait just so they could tell her that she had no soul mate. 10, 9, 8,… No sign of anyone coming in. 7, 6, 5… Deep breaths Emma. Suddenly she saw someone rushing towards The Beach Side 7. 4, 3, 2… Emma turned towards the familiar tall, black Elvis Presley inspired hair standing in front of the entrance. He held up his wrist pointing to it, and Emma just nodded and walked up to him. "Is yours at 0 too Em?" She nodded and smiled and said "Jax" He smiled back and said "Emma" They shared a kiss and stayed hugging for quite a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! No bad! All credits to missmarano a little to myself, but more to the original writer! On an upcoming chapter Andi meets her soulmate who should it be? Not Jax of course, sorry Jandi shippers. You comment on her soulmate! Review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Jax's Soulmate

Countdown:

This story is a Every Witch Way version. The original along with the title is written by missmarano I only changed some parts to go along with the show. She gave me permission to do this so its not plagiarism. Hey everyone! I'm back with another addition to Countdown. I decided to write the day that they found out their soulmates from Jax's Pov! Hope you enjoy! Main Couple Jemma! Multi-Shot!

Jax's

Jax woke up later than he usually did, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to leave his house today. Today was the day that the timer on his wrist would hit zero, and he would meet his soul mate. Quite honestly, he wasn't sure he _did _want to meet his soul mate because he couldn't even imagine spending his whole life with anybody. Not that he wouldn't, he just felt like it was hard to connect with anyone because most girls he knew just liked him for how he looked. Reluctantly he rolled out of bed and walked over to his closet. He is having trouble decide his clothes for today. He eventually picked out a burgundy v-neck, a black leather jacket, black jeans, and his combat boots. He glanced at his wrist. 0 days 5 hours 23 minutes 11 seconds. Diego called saying he wanted to meet at the mall, so he headed downstairs and ate pancakes as fast as he could before rushing out the door to meet up with Diego.

Diego was Jax's best friend since they met. Jax walked into the food court and immediately spotted the kanay over by the ice cream cart. "Hey Diego!" Jax called as he walked over to Diego. "Jax! I've been waiting for you for forever!" Jax gave Diego a questioning look, Diego called the home phone only about an hour ago. "What do you mean?" Diego shook his head and started laughing "I'm kidding."

After sitting in the food court for about an hour, Jax decided to scope out a good place to wait for his soul mate to arrive. Diego had to stop by the store to get a new phone case since the last one didn't last long. Jax had left Diego there, so now Jax was all by himself. "Hey Jax!" A group of girls said in unison and a flirty look as they walked by. He gave them a forced smile and waved, but sped up his walking since time was ticking away.

Time kept passing and Jax had no idea where to go. He paced around the food court and tried to avoid talking to anybody for too long so that he wouldn't be stuck in conversation while his timer ran out. He messed with the timer on his wrist and quickly looked at the time. He still had 1 hour 3 minutes and 54 seconds to kill before he finally met _her. _He was actually starting to get excited at the thought of meeting the girl who was supposed to be absolutely perfect for him. The blonde sat down on a bench and took a deep breath. What is she was human? What if it was someone who didn't care about him at all? He ruffled his hair and held his head in between his hands.

"Jax, what are you doing here? You should go, you only have a few minutes left on the timer, get going!" Jax looked up, startled, and saw Diego walking. He glanced down at his timer in a panic and saw that he was right. Actually he only had _a minute _left. He jumped up and sprinted down to the beach. _34, 33, 32_ He had to make it to place he knew he would find his soul mate. _C'mon Jax, think. _He spun around looking at where he should go, in a panic. Then he spotted it. The Beach Side 7.

He ran for the entrance and just as his timer emitted a small beep to let him know that his timer had reached zero. He saw a familiar brunette standing a few feet away, just staring at him. He held up his arm with the timer on it and pointed at it, since he was too out of breath to say anything at the time. "Is yours at 0 too Em?" She just nodded and smiled at him and said "Jax" He said, still slightly out of breath from sprinting around. He smiled back and said "Emma" They shared a kiss and stayed hugging for quite a while.

Please Review! Andi's Soulmate is next!


	3. Chapter 3-AN

**Hey everyone I may not update my new story I Believe In My Heart because I'm getting loaded with homework, essays, projects and more. I am looking for a co-writer so we can write my story I Believe In My Heart, so if anyone wants to be my co-writer please review or pm. I really need a co-writer right now, so review or pm me! Thanks!**


End file.
